


Breaking the Ice

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Maximoff family, hint of quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorna didn't know much about Luna, except that she was from the moon and knew things about people that she shouldn't know. Luna didn't know much about Lorna except that she had green hair, similar powers to her grandfather, and that she'd slapped her father that one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Ice

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr prompt, asking for Lorna and Luna bonding. Also, I noticed that writing the names Lorna and Luna together for some time gets confusing.

Lorna didn't know much about Luna, except that she was from the moon and knew things about people that she shouldn't know. Luna didn't know much about Lorna except that she had green hair, similar powers to her grandfather, and that she'd slapped her father that one time. 

"I think she must hate me," Lorna told Pietro the night before she was supposed to take Luna ice skating. "I hit you in front of her." 

"She knew I deserved it," Pietro said. "Besides, if she hates you today, she'll love you tomorrow for showing her ice skating. Did you know they don't have ice skating on the moon?" 

"I didn't," Lorna said. "I can't believe you're even letting her try that. With me." 

"Well," Pietro said with a shrug, "you can control metal. Which means you can control her skates should she have difficulty. Also," this was quieter, "I do trust you." 

So the next day, armed with two pairs of skates, Lorna drove Luna to the ice rink. 

"We don't have ice skating on the moon, you know," Luna told her. “But my mom can make it snow when she wants. It works better here, though.” 

“Do you even have winter on the moon?” Lorna asked. 

“No,” Luna said. “Not like here. It's different. We're inside most of the time. How does ice skating work?” 

“I'll show you,” Lorna said. She chanced a glance at Luna, who was looking at the road straight ahead. 

“We don't have cars on the moon, either,” Luna added. 

“That's probably a good thing,” Lorna said. “Look, I'm sorry about arguing with your dad in front of you. And hitting him.” 

Luna gave a little shrug. “It's okay. He makes mistakes. He needs people to tell him when he's wrong.” 

Lorna blinked. That was...surprisingly mature of her. 

“Too bad Georgia couldn't come,” Luna went on. “I think she'd like it.” 

“She's training,” Lorna said. They'd started training Georgia ever since she asked for a uniform. Also, Lorna had wanted to spend time with Luna alone. So Pietro had offered to train Georgia for the day while Lorna and Luna became one with the ice. 

“D'you think I could get a uniform one day?” Luna asked. 

“Do you think your mom would let you?” Lorna asked. “Or your dad, for that matter?”

“Mom still wants me to come back,” Luna said. “But I want to stay here. I like catching up with dad and meeting his friends.” 

“You can stay here without being on the team,” Lorna pointed out. 

“Yeah,” Luna said, “but I want to help.” 

“I think you help your dad just by being around,” Lorna said. “And you help Georgia by giving her a friend. Besides, I think your father would want you to have as normal a childhood as possible. Most of us didn't.” 

They turned into the parking lot of the ice rink. Once the car was parked, Lorna grabbed the skates and jumped out. 

“Speaking of normal childhood,” she said, gesturing for Luna to follow her inside. 

The building was cold and grey. Lorna paid for their tickets and saw that Luna was staring at the rather bland room with a bunch of people sitting on plastic benches, putting on their skates. 

“It doesn't look like much,” Lorna said, “but trust me.” 

She led Luna to one of the benches and they sat down. Luna took her skates, skeptical. 

“What do I do with these?” she asked. 

“Put them on, like shoes,” Lorna said. She was already working on her own skates. 

“But,” Luna said, “there's knives on them. Is that necessary?” 

“It's very necessary.” 

Luna put on the skates, struggling a bit with lacing them up. Lorna helped her, made sure they were on tight enough so that Luna wouldn't break her ankles, and then helped her stand. Luna wobbled and frowned up at Lorna. 

“This is strange.” 

“How good are you at balance?” Lorna asked, realizing she should've asked this question much earlier. 

“Um,” Luna said. 

“Never mind. We'll figure it out.” She guided Luna towards the doors leading into the rink. 

When Luna first saw the rink, she gasped. Her eyes followed the people gliding around on the ice. “Wow.” 

“Our turn,” Lorna said. She helped Luna onto the ice. Luna yelped when her feet slipped and slid, but Lorna gently brought her to the edge. “Hold on to this for now. I'll show you how it's done. The knives—um, skates—allow you to slide on the ice, but you have to balance to keep from falling over. Leaning forward is a good idea, but not too far, otherwise you'll fall. Keep your knees bent, and watch me.” 

Lorna pushed off from the wall and skated around in a small circle. A child going far too fast nearly knocked her over, but she managed to dodge and skidded to a halt right next to Luna, who was staring at her. 

“You can hold my hand and the wall,” Lorna said, “and we'll go around.” She extended her hand. 

Luna took it, and Lorna guided her around the rink, occasionally commenting on Luna's posture or the way she was moving her skates. It was slow work, but they went around three times, and Lorna was surprised to find that she enjoyed teaching Luna how to do this, and was satisfied that Luna seemed to be improving each time they went around. 

They completed a fourth circuit and Lorna asked, “Do you want to let go?” 

After a moment of thought, Luna nodded. Her hand slipped out of Lorna's and she pushed away from the wall, gliding towards the center of the ice. 

Lorna followed her closely, but Luna actually seemed to be doing well as she made her way around the rink, slightly faster than she had been going when she'd been holding the wall. They went around twice before Luna grabbed onto the wall again to take a rest. 

Several skaters rushed past them, and in the center of the rink, two women in leotards were practicing jumps. Luna's eyes widened when she saw them. “People can do that?” she asked. 

“And more,” Lorna said. 

Luna tore her eyes away from the women to watch a girl and a boy racing down the length of the ice. “I wish I could go that fast.” 

Lorna smirked, flexing her hands. “You could, if you want.” 

Luna frowned. “Isn't that dangerous? I can't stop, or really balance well yet, or--”

“I'd be helping you,” Lorna said, wiggling her fingers. 

“Oh.” Luna grinned. “Can I?” 

“Of course,” Lorna said. “Just remember to lean forward, knees bent, and I'll take care of what your feet are doing.” 

Luna nodded and pushed off. Lorna used her powers to take control of the skates, pushing and pulling them so that Luna was racing across the ice. She was grinning, laughing as she whipped past the other skaters. 

After three laps Lorna allowed Luna to slow and stop next to her. Luna's face was flushed, her hair windswept, and she had a huge smile on her face that was contagious. Lorna grinned back and placed an arm around Luna's shoulders. 

“What do you say to some hot chocolate?” 

*

“And then I went super fast around the ice and it felt like flying, it was so cool, and then we had the best drink called hot chocolate, and Auntie Lorna is the best, and oh—we saw someone do a jump on the ice! I didn't know you could do that, but apparently you can do a lot of things--”

Lorna smirked as she watched Luna chattering to Pietro, who was watching her with the most sentimental smile on his face. She'd tease him about it later. 

“Wait till she finds out you can watch figure skating,” Remy said. They were both preparing dinner as Luna caught her father up on the events of the day. “I swear when that stuff's on Pietro won't pay attention ta anything else.” 

“Really? I thought the only thing he liked was Top Gear,” Lorna said. “And Downton Abbey, because Wanda watches it.” 

“And figure skating,” Remy said. “Something about the precision and the artistry.” 

“Good to know,” Lorna said, filing the information away with all the other things she'd learned about her half-brother. It was odd that now, when they were adults, they were siblings still getting to know each other. But then again, their family had never been normal. 

“She really likes you,” Remy observed. “Luna, I mean.”

“Good,” Lorna said. But she was really, really happy about that. Luna was her niece. Her family may have been screwed up but she wanted what family she had left to like her. Mostly. “I like her, too. She's a smart girl. A lot nicer than her father.” 

“I heard that,” Pietro called from the table. By the time Lorna and Remy turned around to respond, however, he was back to being engrossed in what Luna was saying. 

“You get ta be the fun aunt,” Remy said. “The cool aunt. And maybe you'll even get ta visit the moon.” 

Lorna nodded. “I like it. Cool Aunt Lorna. I like that.” 

And in the background, Luna continued talking about what a great day she'd had, and when Lorna glanced over at the table, Pietro mouthed, “thank you,” in the most sincere way that Lorna had ever seen him thank anyone, and the two of them shared a small smile before Lorna turned back to Remy's cooking.


End file.
